The goal of my project is to investigate the characteristics of N-substituted glycine polymers in solution. This involves computational modelling of structure, computational design, and biophysical characterization. The Computer Graphics Lab MidasPlus software is an important adjunct to my research, as it allows for the quick visualization of molecular models.